


Loosen Up My Buttons

by spazzgirl



Series: Romanogers CACWCD [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, cacwcd, more bike porn, romanogers - Freeform, romanogers prompt 3: motorcycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he loved hearing that purring sound coming from her lips. Prompt 3: Motorcycle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loosen Up My Buttons

** Loosen Up My Buttons **

**I AM SUPER PISSED ABOUT THIS WEEK’S PROMPT FOR THE CACWCD BECAUSE I WROTE A SMUTTY ONE-SHOT WITH THAT PROMPT!! BUT WHATEVER, I’M GONNA DO ANOTHER ONE!!!!!**

**I should be studying, but Romanogers and smut, and yeaaaaaaaa**

**Pffft this was totally inspired by “Buttons” by PussyCatDolls, which you should all listen to while reading this, because porn.**

**Summary:** _he loved hearing that purring sound coming from her lips_

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

**This may or may not be a sequel to “Crazy Right Now” but that’s all up to you.**

**ENJOY!!**

_Prompt 3: Motorcycle_

There were many things Steve Rogers loved

Dogs

His friends

His Harely

A certain red haired spy

Whose name may or may not be Natasha Romanoff

But if there was one thing Steve Rogers loved the most was seeing Natasha Romanoff on a Harely-Davidson bike, not just any bike, but the one he owned. The first time he saw her come back into the garage with it (after she “borrowed” it) instantly desire shot through his body and may or may not have gotten a hard on.

It was hot, seeing her in those tight blue jeans, those leather boots she wore, and the red shirt, and with that black leather jacket. Damn he might as well have died and gone to heaven. To say his new kink really sparked an interest in his girlfriend

_Yes girlfriend_

_Russia and America were fucking dating_

_Deal with it_

“You’re kidding right?” Steve was trying not concentrate on the way her chest stuck out when she put her arms underneath them. “Eyes up here Rogers,” she snapped her fingers in his face.

“Sorry,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “come on Nat, it’ll be fun.”

“That’s my line Steve,” she raised a brow, “and what brought this on?” Her eyes widened as he blushed. “Oh my god, don’t tell me it was the incident a few weeks ago?”

“Well it certainly left an impression on me,” he grinned.

Nat just rolled her eyes, “I just can’t believe that you would want to fuck me on the bike again.”

“It’s a different bike,” Steve frowned, “we’ll be doing it on my Harely that I got a few months after I defrosted.” He narrowed his eyes on her. “And the one you just ‘happened’ to borrow.”

She grinned, “You really aren’t letting that one go are you?”

“You didn’t ask.”

“And having sex on that bike is any different than me ‘borrowing’ it?”

“I’m asking for consent here Nat,” he whined a bit, “come on, just this once.”

“You are you and what have you done with Steve Rogers.”

Steve grinned, “Come on Nat, you should know me. I’m just a kid from Brooklyn.”

“Ah yes a real Brooklynese, through and through.” Her eyes lingered on the Harely and then back to Steve. “I still can’t believe we’re having this conversation. How long have you planned this?”

“Just since that incident, please Nat, just this once?”

“Won’t anyone walk in on us?”

Steve grinned again. “Everyone’s out, so we have the whole place to ourselves. Besides, it’s not like everyone goes into the garage, especially the Captain America garage lot.”

“You should be lucky that you have your own private section,” Nat sighed, “I can’t believe I’m actually agreeing to this.”

“Soo that’s a yes?”

“Yes it is,” she walked a bit closer to Steve and wrapped her arms around his neck, “now about you make good on that promise.”

A soft mewl escaped her lips as his own were on her neck. The warmth of his breath tickling her and she sighed as his hands were on her waist.

“Bike now,” breaking from his hold and with the sway of her hips, walked towards his Harely and sat on the bike.

“Come on soldier, don’t leave me hanging.”

A playful growl escaped Steve’s lips and walked towards her. His hands found her waist once again and brought her into another kiss. It was dominate and their tongues swirled around one another. Nat arched her back as she felt his left hand place on the small of her back as it went underneath her leather jacket. Still into the kiss, the red head took off her jacket and threw it, followed by Steve’s own leather jacket.

Grabby hands began to feel each other’s skin underneath their own shirts. Nat stroke his hard chiseled abs, while Steve stroke underneath her breast. His thumbs stroking her erect nipples through her bra. Once he broke the kiss, the blond began to nibble the spy’s neck, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

“Nat,” Steve growled against her neck as she palmed his clothed erection.

“You’re going a bit slow old man.”

“How about we speed things up?”

She let out a shriek as the super soldier ripped her shirt and bra off, leaving her top completely bare. Before Nat could chew his ass off, he had her right nipple in his mouth and began to suck on it. A couple of Russian curses escaped her lips as he teased her breasts. Steve felt himself harden even more as a purr escaped her lips. Wanting to hear her purr even more, removed his lips from her wet teat and began to leave kisses down her body.

The sounds of her purrs excited him, he loved the sounds of her purring each time they had sex. Quickly, he unbutton her jeans, before taking them off, he took off her boots and proceeded to remove the pair of pants. Once the jeans were gone, Nat’s underwear quickly followed, leaving her naked and hot on his Harely.

The red head could see the desire and hunger in his eyes, as they went from baby blue to dark blue with clear intentions. Deciding to tease him a bit, she parted her legs, showing the super soldier her dripping core. Steve groaned at the sight, her legs spread out and could see some of her juices spilling down from her pussy to the seat of his bike. Kneeling in front of her, his tongue teased her entrance and began to feast on her pussy. Nat cried out and gripped his hair as he began to devour her.

Her scent was too intoxicating for Steve, he wanted to devour all of her and he wanted to do it on his bike. With the curve of his tongue, she came into his hungry mouth and he drank up all she had to offer. Through hooded eyes, she watched as Steve stripped for her. Watching his muscles ripple with each movement, she loved it even more when he was taking off the lower half of his clothes.

Naked as she was, Nat could see the pearl of pre-cum his aching arousal was leaking. Before she could touch him, Steve stopped her and shook his head.

“Oh no, today is my turn,” he purred.

This time, he pulled her from the seat of the bike, she watched as those toned cut legs of his straddled the bike, it didn’t help when she saw his dick move and bob a bit as he sat down. The blond patted his lap, gesturing her to climb on his lap. Once she straddled his hips, he brought her down for a kiss, her dripping core brushing against his raging erection. Using his left hand to hold her up, his right hand slithered between them and aligned his length with her entrance. Slowly Nat began to go down on him inch by inch.

Once she was settled and adjusted to his size, something unexpected happened.

_Steve turned his Harely on_

The moment he revved the right handle, the bike roared to life, and Nat could feel the vibrations of it. She instantly clenched around him hard, surprised by the new sensation.

”You fucking bastard.”

Steve smugly grinned. “Told you it’d be fun.”

“Fuck Steve,” the moment he rolled his hips, he turned the handle lightly.

The movement of his hips and the vibrations caused by the bike’s purring, brought her to new pleasurable heights. Nat literally felt like she was beyond cloud nine at the moment and just wanted to stay there. Her body was shaking from the intense pleasure, it didn’t help that Steve was already pounding into her as the bike’s small tremors affected him as well.

Somehow Steve managed a good rhythm, each time he thrusted hard into Nat, he would turn the handle hard as well. The sound of Nat’s purring as well as the bike’s purring, was a complete turn on for Steve. Not to mention the loud screams coming out from his favorite spy was an added bonus as well. He managed to keep his eyes open and look at the incredible sight before him. Nat was basically shaking from the extreme pleasure she was experiencing, sweat dripped down her body and her body flushed as well.

The spy dug her nails deeply into the super soldier’s shoulders, trying to find some sort of purchase as she went on this complete _wild_ ride. Her back arched the moment Steve pressed against her cervix. Nat felt like she lost all control of her body and senses. Her body was going into overdrive and she couldn’t keep up with Steve’s thrust as well as the vibrations coming from the bike. Hot and wet walls clenched tightly around Steve’s cock, and with a loud scream followed by a stream of Russian curses, Nat squirted. Her juices splattered onto Steve’s stomach, dripping down onto the seat and down their legs.

As his left hand gripped harshly onto Nat’s waist, his right hand left the handle and gripped just as hard on her waist as he pumped into her harshly. Slamming her down hard onto his length, Steve came with a string of curses as he came inside of her harshly.

“Damn,” Nat laughed softly, “I think that was the best on yet.”

“And you had your doubts.” Steve smirked playfully.

She gently punched his shoulder, “Better shut it Rogers.”

“Yes ma’am,” too bad their one time bike sex ended up become a daily thing.

** END **

**MORE ROMANOGERS BIKE PORN!!!!!**

**FEED ME BIKE PORN**

**I CRAVE FOR IT!!!!!**


End file.
